1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable, self-erecting silo assemblies, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable, self-erecting silo apparatus employed to store an asphaltic mix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the paving of roadways with an asphaltic mix, it is often desirable to prepare the asphaltic mix at a location close to the site where the asphaltic mix is to be employed so that trucks and other vehicles employed to transport the asphaltic mix do not have to travel long distances. By employing a portable silo the expense to the contractor can be greatly reduced.
In an effort to reduce the travel distance of the asphaltic mix employed at a construction site, numerous types of plant configurations have been heretofore developed which are portable in that they can be dismantled and transported from one location to another so that the plant is located adjacent the construction site. However, the assembly and disassembly of such portable plant configurations require the plant to be shut down for a period of time as well as requiring the use of heavy equipment, such as a crane, trailers, and the like.
To overcome the problems inherent with the portable plant configuration described above, portable, self erecting silo apparatus, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,181, have been proposed which are substantially self-contained units. The portable, self-erecting apparatus as disclosed in the before-mentioned patent employs an elongated framework suitable for towing behind a motorized vehicle. While the portable self-erecting silo disclosed in the above mentioned patent has met with success, problems have nevertheless been encountered in the transporting of such silo apparatus due to the length of the apparatus, the design of the apparatus and the like.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable, self-erecting silo apparatus for temporary storage and dispensing asphaltic mix which can be readily transported over public roads by a towing vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved storage silo for asphaltic mix which can rapidly be converted from a compact traveling condition to an operational condition without the need of expensive heavy equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved portable, self-erecting silo apparatus which is durable in construction, substantially maintenance free, and which can be easily erected and collapsed from an operational position to a traveling position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention.